Pieces of Our World
by MoonWalker23
Summary: Carlisle and the family decide to interfere after Edward's plan of following Bella into death is made known. However, before they can a strange force overcomes all vampires, putting them into a stone stasis. Years later they awaken to a world far different. They'll have to adapt and learn that they may not be the top predators on the planet anymore. AU.
1. We All Fall Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. This was written purely for enjoyment (and to get it out of my head) and I am making no profit from it. **

**AN: This is my first fanfic I'm posting so please let me know what you think. I've written little drabbles before but those are safely stored away on my computer where no one will ever find them. If you think the plot's interesting let me know and I'll continue it. If not I'll let it fizzle. It was 2am when I wrote this. I couldn't sleep and the idea just wouldn't leave me alone.**

** I'm fairly sure it's a pretty original idea, but I could be wrong. I've read so many fics on this site it all blurs together at some point. ****If you see something that looks too familiar please tell me immediately and know that it is completely unintentional. **

Static, it was all he knew, perhaps all he had ever known.

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

Blips formed in the white noise that was surrounding his senses.

_Drip…_

More. That's all his mind could process. It wasn't even a coherent thought. It was an all-consuming need. Limbs he had forgotten he'd possessed twitched. Muscles screamed in agony; every fiber making him arch towards the substance that was breathing life back into him.

_Drip…_

"**Turn up the flow I think he's starting to respond."** The words washed over him. Only half registering in his mind. He disregarded them in favor of the euphoria that flooded through him. Eyes he didn't even realize were open rolled back into his head. His mouth latched on to the source of the sweet sweet substance that was revitalizing him. The tantalizing drips from before had increased to a light trickle. He tried to growl to show his frustration but it came out a pitiful whine, the sound barely passed through his mouth.

The sweet torture continued and with every drop of the cherished liquid that touched his tongue his mind became slightly clearer. Memories poured into his mind. The feelings they evoked nearly overwhelmed him. His wife, his children, and then when he was nearly gulping to keep up with the flow of nectar, his identity all came rushing back to him.

Half lidded eyes burst open. He ripped his mouth away from what appeared to be a hose. That sweet substance that had awakened him spilled out all across his chest and then the floor. The puddle expanded and seemed to almost be glaring up at him for wasting it.

"Blood." It was a half choked whisper through cracked and red stained lips.

"Yes it is."

His head whipped around making an odd grinding noise that made him wince internally. He stared at spot the words had come from. He had thought he was alone, but then again he hadn't exactly been coherent in the last few… He paused. He had no idea how long he'd been drinking from the metal hose that was now discarded in front of him. Losing track of time wasn't something that ever happened to him nor was missing the entrance of a human. At least what appeared to be a human, he revised. The woman was about 5' 6" and wearing some strange black body suit that hugged her figure tightly. She looked perfectly normal and he would have dismissed her in a crowd, if not for the fact that _she had no scent_.

She moved a half step toward his position on the ground. If the fluidity of her movements and scentlessness hadn't startled him then the next words she spoke certainly did.

"Welcome back Dr. Cullen."

* * *

Back. The word echoed in his mind. Back implied he had gone somewhere. He tried to call up his memory of before this place while keeping his eyes locked on the women. The memory seemed to be taunting him, nearly slipping through his grasp until he forced it into clarity.

_He had just gotten back from the hospital. His family was beside him around the dining room table. They had been waiting for him to return before beginning a discussion that was long overdue. It was of what actions needed to be taken to bring back their two missing members._

_Edward. His first companion, first brother in eternity, his first son, had made a decision that resulted in the misery he saw before him. Leaving Forks had been a mistake. He'd known it at the time and he knew it with even more certainty now. All that had changed was his position of non-interference. Alice had cemented his resolve to disregard __the decision to stay away from Bella when she revealed Edward's long term plan._

_Suicide. Edward planned to kill himself or rather get himself killed after Bella's mortal life ended. He planned his death to be by either provoking one of the warring factions in the south or the Volturi themselves. The revelation had stunned them. He along with Emmett and Esme had believed that Edward would eventually succumb to the pain of being without Bella and return to her. But then again Edward's penchant for self-denial was what had made him so good at adhering to their lifestyle._

_Esme's crushing grip on his hand pulled him from his thoughts. He knew what the news would do to her. New waking nightmares of Edward's dismembered and burning body would haunt all of them. Alice had been especially descriptive in an attempt to get Rosalie to accept the reality of the situation. He felt a slight resentment flare up at Rosalie for her obstinacy causing Alice to share those details. He did not need to be a mind reader or an empath to understand how the vivid description would fuel old feelings of loss in his wife. He let the feeling go. They couldn't afford to be divided anymore and he'd spent far too many decades with Rosalie to truly let such an emotion fester._

_They were leaving to find the other missing member of their family first, Bella. Her condition after the 18 month's they had been gone was another concern. She may not have even stayed in Washington considering she would have graduated by now. After reestablishing contact with her they would find Edward. "Even if we have to drag him back by his hair" was Emmett's growled input. They had decided to indulge in a quick hunting trip together to cool tempers and sate their growing thirst before beginning the tedious process of relocating once again._

_He had been half crouched, ready to pounce on a young buck when it had happen. His vision started to gray at the edges. A sensation he had only ever heard his patients describe as he couldn't remember ever experiencing himself. He made to call out to the others. They should have been able to hear him as long as they hadn't yet gone outside of 4-5 miles. But when he parted his lips to speak all that came out was a croaking gasp. His body was stiffening from the inside out. He was already on his knees, the buck long gone. The feeling spread down his throat to his other extremities until he collapsed completely. He vaguely felt his panic fade as his eyes completely clouded over and he descended into white noise._

The same white noise that would rule him until he was awoken by the woman before him.

He opened his mouth and let the question he most wanted answered out, "Where is my family?"


	2. The World Outside Part 1

**AN: Sorry this is so short. I was going to hold on to it for a while but I decided to post what I had to see what you guys think.**

* * *

The woman took two steps toward him. He fought the urge to shift back from her. Giving her more power over the situation wasn't something he wanted to do.

She made no noise as she moved and lowered herself to the floor across from him. Her mouth quirked into a small smile and she spoke, "We found 3 others in your vicinity. They are still petrified as you were, but if you could confirm their identity we would be willing to revitalize them. You may wish to continue feeding. It will be some time before you completely regain your strength."

They had only found three others. The thoughts of who he may have lost froze his thoughts for a moment. The women seemed to sense his anxiety.

"There may be more that we have yet to find. Much time has passed since you were last up and around Dr. Cullen."

He dipped his head in her direction in appreciation for her sentiment. "How long exactly? I remember the numbness and then nothing at all. Where am I? Who are you?"

The questions came pouring out of his mouth, words too fast and high for any human to understand. He would have to get back into practice of doing things at human speed again. He opened his mouth prepared to repeat himself at a more reasonable pace when the woman spoke.

"We believe some kind of toxin was released worldwide which caused the petrification of your kind. You are currently located inside our medical facility in Sector 14, formally known as Nevada of the United States. As for me I am Specialist My of the IR division. Many things have happened since you were put under. Do you want me to go over them now or would you prefer to regain more of your strength first?"

She gestured towards the discarded hose on the ground in front of him, seemingly unperturbed by the spilled blood. It was tempting, terribly tempting to keep drinking. The burn was still raging in his throat, but Edward didn't hold the corner for self denial all to himself. Besides, now that the initial frenzy had passed it only felt like he hadn't fed for a few months or so. It wasn't pleasant by anyone's standards but he'd gone longer without when he had first been turned. The need for information on his situation and his family took precedence.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind." He held her gaze, wondering how she could be so comfortable in such close proximity to a half starved vampire.

Her expression change slightly. Her eyes widened and her lips twitched upwards She was impressed.

"Nyx wasn't kidding when she said you had remarkable self control. I expected you to be in here for another week before you were coherent." She ignored his questioning look and continued speaking.

"Alright let's go over the basics then. You've been in here drinking for about 5 days. "

Five days of constant feeding? He was shocked. Whatever the toxin that affected him was must have been incredibly potent if he'd needed to consume that much blood and _he was still thirsty_.

"What kind of blood is this? It's not any animal I recognize nor is it human."

She grinned at him. "It's something we whipped up a few years ago in the facility. It's a synthetic blood substitute. It's easy enough to manufacture and from what we can tell it tastes better than animals to your kind.

Do me a favor and try to wait until the end if you have any more questions. It'll make this explanation faster."

The next hour was filled with a story so ridiculous he half believed she was insane, but she never faltered and her expression remained fixed and serious. Specialist My told him of the destruction that awaited him in the world outside. She had said the area was formally known as Illinois for good reason. It appeared that the United States no longer existed. Neither did any of the other countries he had known.

Most had been wiped out by a foreign enemy. And when she said foreign she really meant it.

Jasper owed Emmett a fiver. Aliens existed.

Too bad they weren't friendly.


End file.
